<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the art of loving you by httpscosmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703585">the art of loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpscosmoon/pseuds/httpscosmoon'>httpscosmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst?, M/M, and kevin tells him beautiful words, chanhee is insecure, chanhee singer, kevin artist, newmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpscosmoon/pseuds/httpscosmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanhee is a rising soloist with lots of successful hits and a boyfriend, who happened to be an artist, named Kevin. His insecurities and self doubt increases whenever he fails to snatch a win in front of his boyfriend, and he becomes blind with the thought of him not being enough for the artist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the art of loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/gifts">kyuniverse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is somewhat a thank you gift for this lovely hooman here for helping me pick a better twt @ since mine looked boring and kinda clapped :'). I'm so sorry I really just suck at writing summaries. Also, I finished writing this at like 3 am and I'm too damn tired to proofread so do expect some mistakes. enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee smiled widely as he waved at his fans after performing his newest single. However, after he set foot inside his dressing room and had ordered his staff to go out for a while, his smile quickly vanished.</p><p>His new single was a hit, garnering trophies at almost every music show, but he feels bittersweet. It wasn’t because he couldn’t get all the wins, but because the timing seemed off whenever his boyfriend went to see him perform. He fails to get a win in front of his boyfriend and of course that means that his boyfriend gets to see other singers doing the encore stages.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he trusts his boyfriend. He’s just insecure. There are more female singers that are prettier than him, so as male singers that are more stunning than him. He doesn’t see anything beautiful or attractive whenever he looks at the mirror.His eyes won’t look attractive unless he wears lenses, he’s too pale and too skinny. He didn’t like it. He breaks into silent sobs as a thought passes his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Kevin deserves someone better. </em>
</p><p>Kevin is an artist and an eye candy at the same time. His smile is so beautiful you’d feel pure bliss whilst seeing it. His voice feels like a blanket, so soft and so loving, you would want to hear it everyday. His works are something that would catch everyone’s attention. In short he was perfect, at least in Chanhee’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Kevin is an artist, he can see the true beauty of things </em>
</p><p>Chanhee had always repeated this in his mind. Kevin has painted so many portraits of people before, so he’s pretty sure he wasn’t that attractive to Kevin anymore. Kevin should know the perfect face or body proportions and Chanhee knows too well that he is not blessed with such features.</p><p>Chanhee could only hear his sobs fill the room that he didn’t notice the door being opened. Kevin was standing there, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, in shock as he saw his boyfriend crying inside his dressing room. It doesn’t matter how he got in, but what mattered was Chanhee was crying. His boyfriend was crying.</p><p>He rushes towards the younger, eager to hold his face and wipe the tears that were constantly flowing down his cheeks. Chanhee was startled and embarrassed as Kevin saw his weak side.</p><p>“What are you doing here”</p><p>He coldly asks as he pushes the other's hand away. Kevin was confused on why the other was acting weird, but he’s still determined to make the other feel better.</p><p>“Chanhee what’s wrong? Why are you crying like this?”</p><p>Seeing the singer cry hurted Kevin even when the reason was unknown to him. He wanted to cry as Chanhee looked like he was in so much pain and sadness. He kept on trying to hold the other while the other kept on pushing him away.</p><p>Chanhee eventually gave up and cried on Kevin’s chest. Kevin stroked Chanhee’s head in hopes of calming him down, and well it did, a little. He tries again in asking him a question.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?”</p><p>Chanhee nods, still refusing to look at Kevin.</p><p>“Me. Everything is wrong with me”</p><p>Chanhee’s answer confuses the other even more. What did he mean everything is wrong about him? He is perfect the way he is.</p><p>“Kevin, you deserve someone better. Someone with captivating eyes and breath-taking features. Someone who’s not me”</p><p>Kevin’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. Never had he thought of being with someone other than Chanhee. He aggressively shakes his head and holds the other tighter, scared at the thought of Chanhee running away from him.</p><p>“What are you saying? You are meant for me just as I am meant for you. I do not deserve someone better, for you are the best one I can ever ask for”</p><p>Kevin says as he holds the singer’s face, gently wiping his tear stained cheeks. Chanhee thought his assumptions towards Kevin’s feelings for him were right, until the artist spoke and opened his eyes about how Kevin loved him dearly, just as he does to him.</p><p>“Your voice is like the warmth of the setting sun. Your eyes showed me a world that I have never seen before. Your hugs feel like silent walks at the beach while holding hands, so full of love and comfort. Your existence itself felt like morning coffee, something I couldn't live without. Your significance in my life will remain unparalleled, because you showed me the true meaning of color and beauty when everything felt wrong. You are my muse, and you are the portrait that will forever be engraved in my heart”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s perspective of Kevin’s definition towards true beauty was wrong, <em>for Kevin was holding the true beauty of his life—right now, in his arms.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>